


Black Silk

by true_alpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sam Wears Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_alpha/pseuds/true_alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sam likes to wear panties (and Gabriel likes it, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

The looks Sam gets when he's buying the panties are completely fucking worth it.

He doesn't get to buy new ones that often. He has to squirrel away money a bit at a time (enough for the nice brands, which are so, so worth it) so that Dean won't notice any of their meager funds missing. What's more, it has to be when he knows Dean won't be back for a while, though. He can't just make the purchase, shove it in the bottom of his bag, and leave it there for a while. Getting a new pair is just too exciting.

He's already half hard when he unlocks the motel room door. After making sure that it's locked, and the “DO NOT DISTURB” sign is still in place, he makes his way into the cramped bathroom. 

In a rush to get his clothes off, he pops a button off of his shirt and knocks his elbow hard against the sink. When he's finally, gloriously nude, he opens the delicate black shopping bag. 

His purchase today is already shaping up to be one of his favorite pairs. The sheer, lacy boy shorts are deep red, and have two small bows at each hip. The waist band is a thin strip of matching red satin. They're quite simple compared to a few of the pairs he's bought in the past, but that's what Sam loves about them so much. 

Sliding them slowly up his legs, Sam has to bite back a groan. Already, the fabric feels amazing against his skin. Definitely worth the money.

When he gets them settled on his hips, he takes a minute to get everything in the right place. He grabs his dick through the fabric, now rock hard and leaking at the tip already. He turns to look at himself in the cracked mirror, mouth slack and eyes wide. The panties are perfect.

The motel door opens and slams shut suddenly, and Sam jumps. He scrambles for his jeans as, from the other room, Dean calls, “You in there, Sammy?”

“Yeah!” Sam calls back, scowling as his voice breaks. “You're, uh, back early!”

“Yeah, man, the bar was a total bust.” He hears Dean banging around the room. “You almost done in there? I want to shower before we hit the road tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam says quickly. He does up his jeans, pulls his shirt back on, and, as an afterthought, flushes the toilet so Dean (hopefully) won't suspect anything. He shoves the empty shopping bag into the bottom of the trash can, buries it under some tissue, and makes his way back into the room. 

Dean turns when he hears his brother and frowns at his flushed face. His eyes flicker down to Sam's crotch and he chuckles, making Sam's face burn even brighter.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sammy,” he says teasingly. “Maybe next time I'll bring you to the bar with me, huh?”

Sam says nothing, just scowls as he drops into his bed. Dean thinking he was in the middle of jerking off is a lot better than Dean discovering what he was actually doing. 

Dean gets in the shower, and Sam indulges himself. He lets his hand slip under the hem of his jeans, his fingers rubbing slowly against the lace. When he hears the shower turn off, he removes his hand and rolls onto his stomach. He's not hard anymore, can't be with Dean around, but he hopes that he looks asleep so Dean will leave him alone.

His brother rummages in his bag for a minute before climbing into his own bed. Sam just starts to relax, when–

“You know, Sammy, if you want to get your rocks off, just let me know. I can give you some space.”

Sam groans.

 

Sam wakes up slowly, still half hazy from sleep. The bed is a lot more soft than he remembers it being, but he doesn't complain as he sinks further into the sheets. If he's lucky, he can get away with a bit of extra sleep before Dean is up and eager to hit the road. 

“Up and at 'em, Sammy boy!”

Sam jumps out of bed because that is definitely not Dean's voice. His hand scrambles for the gun he put under the pillow last night. But it's not there – in fact, Sam isn't even in the same place that he fell asleep last night. 

The hotel room is a lot nicer than he and Dean can afford. Warm sunlight filters through the glass doors on the other side of the room, and a bottle of champagne is chilling on the bedside table. What Sam mostly notices, though, is the half-dressed archangel lounging in the chaise by the door. 

“Gabriel?” Sam says, and said angel rolls his eyes. 

“You're lucky I'm not a monster, Samsquatch. You'd be dead already with that sort of reaction,” he drawls. He plucks a chocolate covered strawberry from the plate on his lap and bites a chunk out of it.

Sam swings his legs over the edge of the bed and frowns at Gabriel.

“Why the hell am I here? With you?” he adds as an afterthought. 

Gabriel pouts and snaps his fingers, making the plate disappear. He sits up, copying Sam's pose. 

“That hurts my feelings! You're going to make me think that you don't want to be here with me!”

Sam gives the angel an incredulous look, making him sigh again. He stands and strolls over to the bed. 

“You know, I watch you and your brother sometimes,” he says, casually. “Usually when I need a laugh.” Sam scowls. “And as stupid as you two can be sometimes, you can still surprise me – on occasion.”

Sam frowns, and Gabriel smirks slowly. Sam doesn't like the looks of it. He's just about to open his mouth to protest his kidnapping when Gabriel raises his hand and snaps his fingers again. 

At first, Sam doesn't notice anything different. He looks back at Gabriel to find the former trickster's gaze roving appreciatively over his body. He then looks down at himself to find that he's in nothing more than his red lace panties. 

He yelps and dives for a pillow to cover himself with. Gabriel chuckles.

“Aww, there's no need for that now, Sammy,” he says, yanking the pillow back. Sam, undeterred, covers himself with his hands. “Trust me, I've seen a lot more than that.”

Sam's face burns bright red. 

“Did you – have you been watching me jerk off?” he demands, his voice rising near the end. Gabriel smirks, and Sam groans. “Doesn't that go against some sort of angel code? Watching another guy – ya know, masturbate?”

“Don't know, don't care,” Gabriel says with a shrug. “Besides, I'm not technically another guy.”

“Your vessel is,” Sam points out grumpily. Gabriel chuckles.

“You know, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would,” he says. “But I was sort of hoping to have your cock in my mouth by now.”

Gabriel didn't think it was possible, but Sam's face burned even darker.

“Excuse me?” he yelps, his voice breaking. Gabriel smoothly raises an eyebrow. 

“If you prefer, you can suck my cock,” he says. “I'm game either way.”

“What, I – no! Of course not! Neither way!” he exclaims quickly. “Why the hell would you think I'd want this?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Not exactly easy to beat your meat with your brother around, now is it? I mean, unless you're into that.” Gabriel grins lecherously, and Sam shudders. “So I thought, you know, why not? With me, you can get off and indulge in this little secret of yours. It's really a win-win.”

Sam stares at Gabriel, slack jawed. Gabriel returns the look levelly, expectantly. 

“What makes you even think that I swing that way? Because I don't!” Sam adds quickly. Gabriel sighs.

“You really are pretty slow, huh?” Gabriel jabs at his chest. “Vessel? Dude. Me? Not a dude. Plus, this is just a one-off. None of that makes you gay or anything, Samsquatch.”

Sam sputters, momentarily unable to come up with a proper response. Gabriel waits patiently. 

“No way!” Sam says at last. He stands up and looks frantically around the room. “Where'd you put my clothes? Let me get dressed and send me back!”

“Oh, fine,” the angel says petulantly. “But before you go – I have a parting gift for you.”

Sam scowls. “I don't want any gifts–!” he exclaims. He turns around only to stop dead in his tracks. 

Gabriel is slowing running his fingers over a delicate, black silk thong. With lace around the hem and a single bow in the middle, it's a beautiful pair of panties. Sam's mouth waters. 

“I thought you'd like them,” Gabriel says, his smirk now firmly back in place. “Do you want them?”

Sam hesitates before holding his hand out. Gabriel laughs. 

“Oh, Sammy, it's not that easy!” he taunts. Sam scowls and drops his hand. Of course it's not. 

“Fine, what do you want?” he mumbles. 

“Well, what do you think I want?” Gabriel asks, leering. He drops one hand to the hem of his jeans and fiddles with the button. Sam watches for a moment before he comes to his senses and glowers up at Gabriel. 

“You think I'll sleep with you for a pair of underwear?” he snaps. 

“No, I think you'll sleep with me because you're curious,” Gabriel says evenly. His gaze flickers to Sam's crotch, where his traitorous cock is stirring. “And because you need this.”

Sam squirms a bit, hesitating. Gabriel knows he's close to winning, and wisely keeps his mouth shut. 

“You aren't going to tell anyone about this, right?” he mumbles finally. Gabriel snorts. 

“Just who would I tell, exactly?” he asks dryly. “This is just about me and you, Sammy.”

Gabriel is so uncharacteristically serious that Sam really has no choice but to believe him. Still, he hesitates for another minute. Gabriel rolls his eyes, swoops down, and presses his lips against Sam's. 

The hunter goes still for a long minute, unable to move. Gabriel makes an impatient noise and steps into the space between Sam's splayed legs. His hands fall to Sam's broad shoulders, his fingers dig into the supple flesh there. 

Finally, though hesitantly, Sam starts to kiss back. He puts his hands tentatively on Gabriel's hips, and the angel takes the liberty to move even closer. Sam makes a strangled noise as the fabric of the panties still clenched in Gabriel's hand brushes against his leg, and he pulls back from the kiss. 

“Fuck,” he mutters. He rests his head against Gabriel's chest and looks down at the panties. “I really fucking like those.”

Gabriel smirks. “I thought you would,” he says, back to his cocky bravado. “Wanna try them on for me, Sammy?” At once, Sam shakes his head furiously from side to side. His face flushes again, and Gabriel chuckles. “Hmm, maybe later, then.”

Before Sam can protest that idea, Gabriel tosses the panties onto the bedside table. Sam barely has time to lament the loss of the fabric against his skin when Gabriel pushes Sam flat on his back. He straddles the hunter, wiggles his hips, and smirks delightedly at Sam's strangled groan. 

“I think you're liking this a lot more than you admit, Sammy,” he purrs.

Sam says nothing. He grabs Gabriel by the back of his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. The hunter takes the lead this time, nipping at Gabriel's lips and pressing his tongue in alongside Gabriel's. The angel more than happily lets him. 

Sam's hands eventually start to wander from Gabriel's hips. He slides them up the angel's back, down again, and then, hesitantly, onto his ass. Gabriel pushes back against his large hands, and Sam replies with a hesitant squeeze. 

The moan Gabriel lets out is nothing short of filthy. Encouraged, Sam does it again, squeezing and kneading Gabriel's ass through his jeans. The angel makes eager noises against Sam's mouth, rocking back against the hunter's firm hands. 

“Ngh, as nice as this is, Sammy,” Gabriel murmurs as he draws back, “I think it's about time I get a look at that cock of yours.”

Sam groans at the mere words, and the angel smirks. He slides back off the bed and kneels on the ground, his chest pressed to the edge of the mattress. No longer needing any encouragement, Sam scoots down to follow Gabriel until his ass is at the edge of the bed. His long legs dangle off the side, hanging on either side of Gabriel. 

Smirking, Gabriel sets to work. He slips his fingers under the hem of Sam's panties, rubbing his thumb against the satin band. Sam can feel warm puffs of Gabriel's breath through the fabric, and he twitches with each one. Just as he thinks Gabriel's just going to stay that way for-fucking-ever, the angel finally moves.

He starts off slowly at first. He presses a kiss to where the head of Sam's dick is just peaking out over the hem of the panties. When Sam makes a strangled noise in response, Gabriel does it again. A pearly bead of pre-cum finally dribbles out, and Gabriel licks it away eagerly. 

“Fuck,” Sam swears, and Gabriel chuckles. 

“Sammy boy, I ain't even started yet,” he teases.

Gabriel slides his mouth from the head of Sam's cock down the shaft, suckling wetly through the lace. Sam gasps, his hands fisted in the sheets. This is so much better than he expected it to be. 

Gabriel's nose slides down the shaft, and then against his balls. They strain against the tight fabric, begging to be let out, but Gabriel isn't ready for that. Instead, he pulls one into his mouth. Delighting in the moan Sam gives, he sucks that much harder. He doesn't move to the other one until the fabric is completely soaked, and gives it the same treatment.

Sam sits up on his elbows, watching Gabriel work through glassy eyes. He reaches a tentative hand out and puts it on Gabriel's hair. The angel glances up, and when Sam groans again, he keeps their gazes locked. 

Gaining more confidence, Sam starts stroking Gabriel's hair – not pushing, just encouraging. Gabriel finally moves back up. He takes the hem of the panties carefully between his teeth, and, eyes still trained on Sam's face, he starts to tug them down.

Sam's breath hitched in anticipation, but Gabriel doesn't pull them off entirely. Instead, he slides them down just enough to tuck the band underneath Sam's balls. His thick cock jumps forward a bit, eager for more, and Gabriel doesn't disappoint. 

By now, he's done with the teasing. He slips his lips around the head of Sam's cock, waits for the hunter to finish swearing, and then swallows him down to the root. 

With a broken shout, Sam's hips jackknife off of the bed. Gabriel manages to take it in stride, pushing Sam's hips back against the bed. He shoots the hunter a warning look before he sets back to work. 

He sucks Sam's cock like his life somehow depends on it. Sam stops bucking, but Gabriel none the less keeps his hands on Sam's hips. 

The musky, heady scent of Sam's cock and the heavy weight of it on his tongue is setting the angel off. He groans around the flesh in his mouth, and then pulls back to suckle at just the head. 

“Stop teasing,” Sam mumbles, tugging at Gabriel's hair. It just makes him moan, though. Experimentally, Sam tries it again, tugging on the dark brown locks. Gabriel squirms, moans again, and pulls away from Sam's cock. He wipes at his mouth and looks up at Sam with lust blown eyes. 

“Fuck, again,” he demands, his voice wrecked. 

“Then keep sucking,” Sam retorts, trying to guide Gabriel's mouth back to his dick. Gabriel chuckles.

“Demanding, Winchester. I like that.”

Sam tugs again at Gabriel's hair, and he finally sets back to work. He slides his hand along Sam's thigh before fondling his sac, rolling and squeezing his balls. 

“Oh, shit,” Sam swears, his head dropping back and his eyes squeezing shut. “Shit shit shit. Gonna come, fuck.”

Gabriel doesn't relent – if anything, he goes all that much faster. Obscene slurping noises mix with Sam's slurred swears until, with a broken shout, Gabriel gets a mouthful of cum. 

He swallows it all, suckling at the softening flesh until Sam tugs at his hair again, mumbling something about, “Too much.”

Gabriel finally relents, pulling back to sit on his heels. He licks his lips lewdly. Then, as an after thought, he pulls Sam's red panties back up. 

“What about you?” Sam manages to ask, sitting up again. 

“Don't worry about me, kiddo.” Gabriel grins. “At least, not right now. I'm sure we can get to me later.”

Sam flushes and sits up. 

“No, no, wait – send me back. Dean is–”

Gabriel laughs. “Don't worry about your brother, Samsquatch. He's a little busy right now, too.”

 

Dean groans as he wakes up, and then raises his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“You up yet, Sammy?” he says, stretching and yawning. 

“Your brother is awake, just not here.”

Dean jumps and swears, sitting up. 

“Damn it, Cas!” he swears. “We've talked about this! It's really fucking creepy to watch me sleep!” Castiel, standing at the foot of Dean's bed, tilts his head to the side, his eyes squinting a bit. Dean sighs and swings his legs off the bed. Sure enough, across from him, Sam's bed is empty. “And where the hell is Sam?”

“He and Gabriel are at a hotel in a countryside region of France.”

“France?” Dean repeats, sputtering. “What's that smarmy bastard of an archangel doing with my brother?”

Castiel pulls a face. “I... would rather not say,” he says slowly. 

Dean frowns, and then comprehension dawns across his face. He groans, falls back against the bed, and buries his face in the pillows. 

“Jesus, there's an image that's never getting out of my mind,” he mutters. “Well... what should we do until Gabriel decides to poof my brother back?” He looks back at the angel, whose face flushes. Dean raises an eyebrow. “Really, Cas?”

“I....” Castiel trails off, clears his throat, and tries again. “I would not be... adverse.... That is–”

Dean grins and rolls his eyes affectionately. 

“Just shut up and come 'ere.”

 

An indiscernible amount of time later, Sam and Gabriel are strewn across the messy bed sipping champagne. Sam is pouting at the ripped black silk at the foot of the bed. Gabriel follows his gaze and rolls his eyes. 

“It's not my fault that you looked so damn good in them,” he says. Sam scowls at the archangel. “Oh, stop it. I'll get you another pair.”

“Yeah?” Sam says. He sets his glass down and rolls over, facing Gabriel. “Is this... going to happen again?”

Gabriel grins. “You can bet your sweet ass on it, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos or a comment! Takes a second, means a lot! :)


End file.
